Rise of the Dark One Ch 04 -Glossary
a cosmic conflict *a genuine immortal *A male medic *a perfect balance *act of ambush *Ajax protocol *Alegar *alien wreck *ANA *another plane of existence *anz changz ze lifez *anz ze otzers *Aseir *Assembly Representatives *Battleship *beer mug *bio flex skin *bio gel bed *Black Flame *bloody thing in a vacuum seal pack *Book 10 *broadsword *broke the Rule *buz maybez I puz the salz *Captain Olafson *Captain's quarters *Captinz *catch a few zees *Centmac engineer *Cerberus *Chapter 04: Aesir-edited *Chapter 04: Aseir *Circuit *Comm Channel *Commander *Commander Hi *concealed lethal terrors *cosmic scale *Crea was punished *cryotube *Dai *dark glowing shapeless environment *Dark God *dead wrecks *deep space *destroyer suits *Eldest of the Circle of Elders *Dime-Tap *directly influence reality *disguised Sentmac *Dødbringer *eight of these Token *Elkhart *Eric *Eric inside her is the Dark One *Erica *Erica’s friend *Eternal Warrior *Exer-Hi *fabric of time and space *Fafnir *Federal Executioner's rope *fifty revived Y'All *food and meat locker *Gigamon plus *Gods are real? *green glob *Grey Cat Library *grumpy old hermit *Guardians of Light *hand ax *Har-Hi *Har-Hi's desk *Hell is damned *helmet-like contraption *her Ax *her defender and agent *highest Saresii Councilor *his clan *Hogun *Human analogs *I felt my brother *I have never pointed a finger *incarnation of Darkness *Janus device *just a Dai *Kanthus *Klack colony *Leo II galaxy *Life changers *life seeding mega societies *light-years *like Erica's ax? *little dragon *Lize Biz *lobe stems *lobotomized *Lobotomy *Lord Lumis *Lord Zophim's sword *Luci Fera *Luitenant Bergdorf *male Med Tech *med-tech *Meeze *metal belt *Midshipman Meeze *Mighty Dai *mind-numbing drugs *Mini Terran *minutes *Mora language *Mora legends *mortal *Mr. Meeze *Mr.Decker *my boots *my vessel *mystical trinkets *Narth *Narth planet *Narth Prime *Narth Supreme *Narth terms *NAVINT *Netherrealms *Netlor *Neuro Shocker *Nilfeheim *Nilfeheim gear *Nilfeheim warrior *no good without evil *no light without darkness *Norse Viking warrior *not aspects of light *not just Dai but you are Narth *Nothing is like the Ax *obscure your memories *Odin exists *Officer's lounge *Old Elkhart *old feeble Keeper *old Nexus Point *Olympus Scholar *omnipotent *Omniverse *One represented light, life, and creation *only one at the beginning *or ze strawberriez onz ze Rundiranz *organic shaped throw dart *our ax *Petharian *Petharians *Phil *Phil Decker *Pluribus *powerful psion user *Praise the Tribunal *prevent his incarnation *Psi talent *psionic telekinetic powers *Psionic wizards *Psycho Surgery *Psycho surgery robot *Puffs of black smoke *Quarva *Queens birthday *remaining tokens *Representative of Nilfeheim *revealed a long sword *Richard Stahl *Roghor *Rundiranz *S-18 *Sares Hub *Sares Prime *Sares worlds *Saresii *Saresii home system *science team *security robot *Seenian android *Seenian matter dissolver *Seenian metal *Seenian Sentmac *Seenian special operations android *sent into exile *shares her body with a god? *she disturbed the balance *she raised a mortal being *Shea *SHIP *Siegfrieda *Silver Flicker *Sister, you need to listen *Skallagrimmson clan *space station *Spirit of the Universe *Star Demon *Starship captain *stone-age *sudden presence *summon the shroud *super-entity like Erica *Terran *Thauran arm *the Admiral *the beings in these cryotubes *the Conn *the Dai *The Dark One *the Dark One will reincarnate *the Decision *the decision *The Detective *the final Universe *the hollow asteroid moon *The mortal became Lord Lumis *The Narth *The other became the incarnation of death *The pretty Saresii *THE RULE *The Rundiranz noz likez ze otzers *the tall blonde *the term God *the twelve tokens *the Wiseman of the Assembly *The worm creature *TheOther *They will go on to other ships *this first condition of reality *Tigershark *Tigershark crew *Tigershark magic *to destroy the Dark One *Togar *Togar cat *traditional warrior leathers *trans-spatial thresholds *Trauks infected eyeballs *travelz from ze planez zo ze planez *twelve self-appointed *two concepts took on sentient form *Union Captain's gold *Union citizens *Union Court *Union Hospitals *Union Navy *Union Officer *Union Police *universe *warrior beasts *watch officer *what can a Dai do *What can mortals *X101 *Xon *Y'All *Yehaa *You, Shea, Narth, and Erica *Young Narth *iz baaz Captinz *Zophim Category:Glossary